Power Tiers
These power tiers are designed to rank characters as to how powerful they are, to classify them within their range of ability. That isn't to say that a lower-tiered character cannot defeat a higher-tiered character. The tiers represent the level of power that a character possesses. TIER Z: MYSTERIA A tier for characters of a currently unknown or "to be determined" power level. *Pathos (due to her insanity her powers are constantly shifting - strong chance of being a Class III Tier VII when in a stable state, can regress as far as Tier II when insanity takes over.) *Headhunter (her powers vary depending on her victim(s) ) *Malovus *Warmonger *Maya *The Game-Mage *Adonis *The Secrets *Thelema *Morpheus *Seya *Almagest TIER I: REGULARA (Human Infant to Weaponless Human Adult) Examples: common civilians *Kindle *The Voice *Anima *Derek Scott *Stitches *The Doctor *Seamus Blackstone *Violet Dawn TIER II: SUPERA (Weaponless Human Adult to Agile/Strong Human) Examples: novices, apprentices, anyone holding a gun *March Hare *Robin Goodfellow *Eodians (Warrior Class) *Pride *Lust *Greed *Gluttony *Envy *Aquila *Filtiarn *Credne *Trolls *Lotus *Polar *Dire *Tueor (In his weakened state in The Divine Machine Stirs) TIER III: ULTURA (Agile/Strong Human to Experienced Fighter) Examples: skilled magicians, knights, skilled marksmen (or anyone holding a minigun) *Ruichi *Nebula *Red (normal) *Rose *Jester (usual limit) *Eodians (Wizard Class) *Wrath *Equis *The Revolutionaries *Selkies *Monsieur Mime (due to Troll Charm) *Tulwar (Normal) *Falx TIER IV: ULTIMATA (Experienced Fighter to Master Fighter) Examples: prodigies, talented marksmen, strong sorcerers *Jester (full potential) *Eodians (Tyrant Class) *Loki *Seal Maiden *Gryme *Iconoclast *Servus *Saber *Lilith Haniel TIER V: HYPERA (Master Fighter to Superhuman Fighter) Examples: Tier 1 superhumans, gargantuan monsters, supernatural sorcerers *Red (wolf-mode) *Humpty-Dumpty *Eodians (Master Class) *Seren Crwydryn *Tueor (Normal) *Fisherman *Aeris *Groxiuos *Raven Redwood *Renga *Hecate *Alan Ryder TIER VI: SUPREMA (Superhuman Fighter to ''Elite Superhuman Fighter) '''Examples: Tier 2 superhumans, alien invasion, demonic sorcerers, anyone with a nuclear missle' Class I (beings that are capable of rivalling the lower-scale Tier VII characters) *Dark Ruichi *Baby *Suzie Class II (beings that are "midway" - superior to Class III but inferior in power to Class I) *Children Of The Light (Sentries) Class III (beings that are just above the high-scale Tier V characters (first stage of "Cosmic Tier") *Nuckelavee *Darius *Jarvey *Veela *Anne *Deathwalker *Fleur Drake *Raven Redwood (Maser-Eye activated) TIER VII: SUPERIORA (Elite Superhuman Fighter to Master Superhuman Fighter) Examples: Tier 3 superhumans, alien invasion, demigods, anyone with an assortment of nuclear weapons 'Class I' (beings that are capable of rivalling the lower-scale Tier VIII characters) *Berrypaw *Sharptooth *Fourteen 'Class II' (beings that are "midway" - superior to Class III but inferior in power to Class I) *Ruby *Children Of The Light (Warriors) *Renegade 'Class III' (beings that are just above the high-scale Tier VI characters) *Dormouse (usual level) *Moggy (due to "cartoon physics") *Tueor (Corrupted) *Aymeric *Thirteen *Chellixtm TIER VIII: EXTREMA (Master Superhuman Fighter to Reality-Bending Demigod) Examples: Demigods, Young Dieties 'Class I' (beings that are capable of rivalling the lower-scale Tier IX characters) *Arbiter *Amnesty *Inferno Pendragon (prior to "death") *Artist *Tueor (Powers of Death activated and Soul Cloaked powerful form.) 'Class II' (beings that are "midway" - superior to Class III but inferior in power to Class I) *Malacoda *Scarmiglione *Children Of The Light (Messengers) *Andromeda 'Class III' (beings that are just above the high-scale Tier VII characters) *Dormouse (true potential) *Betwixt (due to "cartoon physics") *Corvus (Due only to spatial abilities) *Anima Ruichi *Aerigroxiuos *Trench (Tulwar with a demon of darkness controlling him.) *Alistaires *Tueor (Not yet Revealed) *RoD TIER IX: MAXIMA (Reality-Bending Demigod to Master Demigod) Examples: Gods, Dieties, Abstracts 'Class I' (beings that are capable of rivalling the lower-scale Tier X characters) *Rot *Phobia *Iron-Maiden *Enmity *Blight *Love *Vitality *Valor *Caretaker *Bliss *Liberty *Thirst *The power stored within a single, average Heart of Hearts, the soul of a person. 'Class II' (beings that are "midway" - superior to Class III but inferior in power to Class I) *Nightmare *Panic *Metus *Nova (Normal power) *Neptune *Guardian *Advisor *Pietus *Gambol 'Class III' (beings that are just above the high-scale Tier VIII characters) *Sister Moon *King Equinox *Kaosa *Inferno Pendragon ("Once and Future King" persona) *Trickster TIER X: TITANA (Master Demigod to God) Examples: Gods, Titans, Cosmic Entities, Abstracts, Satanic Beings Class I (beings that are capable of rivalling the lower-scale Tier XI characters) *The Light *Random *Bloody Mary *Violence *Eclipse *Nova (after absorbing Eclipse) *Kane Class II (beings that are "midway" - superior to Class III but inferior in power to Class I) *Sheol-Nugganoth *Mr. Odd *Green Knight Class III (beings that are just above the high-scale Tier IX characters) *Zetio *Dashuri *Agatha *Aurea *Yig TIER XI: PERFECTA (God to God of Multiple Realms) Examples: Ancient gods, Sentient Universes, Cosmic Entities, Abstracts, Satanic Beings Class I (beings that are capable of rivalling the lower-scale Tier XII characters) *Creation *Oblivion *Father Time *Sister Space *Infernal Ones *Demiurges Class II (beings that are "midway" - superior to Class III but inferior in power to Class I) *Origin *Nyarlathotep Class III (beings that are just above the high-scale Tier X characters) *Arodnap *Muse *Aldo *The Void *Yog-Sothoth *Loki (Victors) <''also the usual Tier of "lesser" deities in Victors Universe''> TIER XII: ABSOLUTA (Godheads - beings that rival the God-Force in power but are not considered to be a part of the being we know as God (this includes beings that embody portions of the being we know as Satan (collectively known as the Corruption) Examples: Super-Dieties, Sentient Universes, Creators of numerous universes, Satanic Beings Absoluta (Scale I) (beings who are second only to the God Force) *Metatron *Luca *Primordial Ones (uncorrupted) *The Unholy Trinity *Odin (and all other Sky-Mothers / Fathers in Victors Universe) Absoluta (Scale II) (beings that are "midway" - being superior to a Scale III character but below that of a Scale I character) *Evil / Misery *Primordial Ones (corrupted) *Watchers *Omen *Those From Beyond (all of them) Absoluta (Scale III) (beings that rank just above a Tier XI character) *Infinites *Ebonscale *Inferno/Arodnap *Gehenna *Tsukinode *Azathoth *Zied *Daille *Mountain King TIER XIII: GOD-FORCE (a special tier for beings that are considered part of the collective "God-Force":- Supreme Beings that embody the different aspects of the entity we know as God.) *Alpha *The Omega *The Divine Trinity *Pandemonium (possible) *Great Spirit Category:Important